This invention relates to a method of visually detecting the presence of antioxidant activity in organic compounds separated from a mixture of organic compounds separated from a mixture of organic compounds by thin layer chromatography. A rapid qualitative test to determine the presence of an antioxidant in an organic mixture is highly desirable. There are methods which involve the production of fluorescence and the measurement thereof. However, such methods are much more complex than the method of the present invention and they require expensive fluorescence-measuring equipment.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a method for visually detecting microquantities of antioxidants separated from organic mixtures by thin layer chromatography.
Other objects will become apparent as the description of the invention proceeds.